Birth by Sleep: The Secret of Scourge
Ten years before Sonic was chosen by the Keyblade, three young apprentices trained under a Keyblade Master. When Master Djinn and his enigmatic Apprentice appear and disappear from Moebius, Night the Wolf, best friend to Scourge the Hedgehog, goes off to confront his Darkness. But, with convincing from the Apprentice, Scourge runs after his friend in hopes of finding out his past. Characters * Apprentice Scourge the Hedgehog: A Keyblade Warrior, he is too young to take the Keyblade Master Qualification Exam, and is till in training. He doesn't know his past, but is starting to learn the horrible truth. Parody of Ven. * Master Sonia the Hedgehog: A female Hedgehog and Keyblade Master, she was under the tutelage of a Master, but passed her KMQE and became a Master. As Master Sonia, she is out in search of her love, Scourge, and his friend Night. Parody of Aqua. * Apprentice Night the Wolf: A Keyblade Warrior with Darkness in his heart, he failed his KMQE because of this, and, after some convincing from Master Djinn, ran off to confront his Darkness and find the Master. But, by aligning himself with villains, he might fall even deeper into Darkness. Parody of Terra. * Master Djinn: A spirit who was seduced by Darkness and its power, becoming a Dark Keyblade Master. He taught his Apprentice how to do so as well, and is in search of power. Parody of Master Xehanort. ** Apprentice Arcturus: A mysterious warrior with a Keyblade, he is the main antagonist for Scourge, and knows of his past, and is intent on making him stronger. He and Scourge are the same person, and he is essentially his Darkness in human form. At the end, he is destroyed, but gets revived and reforms into the Darkness, he main villain of the entire series. Wields Soul Edge. Parody of Vanitas. *'Albus Dumbledore:' A wise magician, he is teaching the King, Silver, and Manic how to use Magic and how to fight. Parody of Yen Sid. **'King Ivo Robotnik:' A King, he is in training in case a dire emergency arrises. He wields a Keyblade dubbed the Ageless Phoenix. Parody of Mickey. ***'Sir Manic the Hedgehog:' A knight for King Robotnik, he is learning how to fight better. Parody of Goofy. ***'Silver the Hedgehog:' A wise magician, he is being taught by Dumbledore to wield Magic properly. Parody of Donald. *'Mephiles Rose, the Dark: '''A wise scientist, he is studying the heart, but nothing comes good from that. Father of Amy Rose, and adopted father of Kraidar. Parody of Ansem the Wise. ** '''Ganf:' A smart-talking mercenary, he is old friends with Djinn apparently. Parody of Braig. ** Tanz: A calm and serious guard, he acts as a bodyguard to Mephiles. Parody of Dilan. ** Tybiloke: A robotic scientist who serves as a teacher to Kraidar. Parody of Even. ** Kraidar: A ghostly apparition with no parents, he was discovered by Mephiles and serves as a brother to Amy and looks up to Scourge. ** Gatai: A masked warrior with tiger-themed armor, he serves as a bodyguard to Kraidar and Mephiles. With help from Mephiles, he is able to speak English, despite the odd language he uses. Worlds * Moebius: The home of Scourge, Night, and Sonia, they were taught here and raised here until Djinn and his Apprentice appeared. Becomes swallowed by Darkness. Parody of Land of Departure. * Dragon World: A world of fighting, Son Goku is being trained here. * Soleanna: A city ruled by a professor, Mephiles the Dark. * Southern Ocean: A large ocean with tropical islands. * Sea of Fallen Keyblades/The Keyblade Graveyard: A desert filled with the weapons of fallen Keyblade Warriors, it is here where the final battle will commence. Category:Fan Fiction